Babies?
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: sesshomaru and inuyasha in love with two new companions and both new companions get pregnant after only a year its amazing no one is going crazy rated for implied sex i wrote this for a friend of mine the new companions are supposed to be me and my friend


Rini and Sorano walked down the path in silence. They were fighting because Sorano would not meditate with Rini. _She's so stubborn!_ Rini thought.

A small group were now walking towards Rini and Sorano.

"Hey Sorano, do you know who they are?"

"No Rini. I do not."

The group approached them and wondered to each other about the girls' identity.

A man with silver hair said, "Kagome, have you ever seen those girls?"

"No I haven't Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"They're so beautiful!" Exclaimed a monk with black hair."Miroku! You are such a jerk!" Kagome said as she smacked him."Lighten up Kagome" Miroku replied.

"I wonder who they are." A young fox demon wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out in a minute, Shippo." Another man with silver hair said.

"You're right Sesshomaru!" Shippo remarked.

Rini and Sorano approached the group.

"Hi! I'm Kagome!" Kagome spoke up first. "And this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin. How do you do?" Kagome said as she pointed to each of her friends.

"Hi! I'm Rini and this is Sorano. We're fine. How are you?"

"We're fine, too." Sesshomaru said.

"We were headed for Kaede's village. Do you know how to get there?"

"We were coming from there. We're friends with Kaede." Kagome said happily.

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure!" Kagome said and looked around. Surprisingly, no one seemed to object to her kind act.

"Thank you a lot!"

"You're welcome!"

They walked towards Kaede's village. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to be very distracted.

_Sorano is so beautiful! I wonder if she has a boyfriend? Maybe I should ask her out. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru was also thinking to himself. _Rini is so beautiful! I wonder if she would be my girlfriend?_

Kagome could tell they were in love. But it was okay. She had Miroku now. She didn't need Inuyasha.

Rini and Sorano were talking to each other.

"Sorano! Sesshomaru is so hot! I wonder if he would go out with me!"

"I don't know. Inuyasha is hot, too."

"We should ask them to be our boyfriends!"

"Yeah! We should!"

"Hey! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! come here!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked to them.

"Yeah?"They said together.

"Rin and I were wondering if you two had girlfriends."

"I don't and neither does Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered them.

"Will you be my boyfriend Inuyasha?" Sorano asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend Sesshomaru?" Rini asked.

"Yes!" The boys said together. All four of them blushed.

From that day on, Rini and Sorano helped them fight Naraku.

11 months later Rini and Sesshomaru snuck away into the forest. They had been sneaking away like that for a month. They usually cough talked.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you, too."

"Um... I wanted to tell you... I'm... Never mind. Let's go back to camp. I'm tired.

"Okay..."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sorano were sneaking away to make out. They were also in love.

"I love you Inuyasha. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Sorano."

They made out and went back to camp.

Three months later, Rini made a shocking discovery. It was after they had been fighting Naraku. Naraku was trying to steal the jewel. Sorano and Rini had gone to Kaede's village and got their new arrows. She was collecting the arrows that had gotten scattered around. She felt a very bad pain in her stomach. Kagome took her to her time and got her a pregnancy test. Rini was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. She was four months pregnant. She would go back in two months to find out if it is a girl or boy.

"I cannot believe I am pregnant. I didn't think it could happen.""I can't believe Sesshomaru's gonna be a daddy." Inuyasha remarked.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Sesshomaru looked very worried.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. We can do it." Rini looked worried regardless of what she said.

Two months later, they found out it was a girl. Rini was happy. Sesshomaru and Rini named her Riku.

She had the baby three months later. Sesshomaru was very happy. Inuyasha and Sorano, who had became pregnant four months previous to the birth, were happy to be an aunt and uncle. Everyone loved being aunts and uncles. Rin was a little jealous at first that Sesshomaru didn't pay as much attention to her. But, she got over it.

Sorano had a boy five months later. She and Inuyasha named him Inu-taro. Everyone was happy at that birth, too. They started fighting Naraku again as soon as both babies were old enough to be left with Kaede.

Suddenly two years after Inu-taro was born, when Riku was two and a half years old, Rini started getting cramps.

"Kagome, I think I'm pregnant again."

"Okay. Come on.

They went to Kagome's time and Rini found out she was pregnant with a boy.

"Everyone, I'm pregnant. Again."

Everyone but Kagome screamed, "What?"

"I'm a dad again?" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He fainted momentarily.

"We're all aunts and uncles again?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes."

Four months later, Rini gave birth to Inu-taisho, named for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Everyone was very happy. They had defeated Naraku several months earlier. They never had to fight again.


End file.
